Cerita Cinta
by Muscat-Dunghill
Summary: Dua puluh fakta tentang James Potter dan Lily Evans.


Disclaimer : Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

**A/N : **Hari ini saya ketiduran dari Magrib sampai jam setengah sembilan. Bangun. Sikat gigi. Dan mengerjakan tugas yang harusnya saya lakukan. Di pertengahan, otak buntu. Buka laptop. Baca email. Tiba-tiba muncul ide. Buka Word, terus ngetik. Jadi deh… Formatnya dipinjam dari HP Meme – 20 Facts di sebuah community.

**Tipe**: One shot (948 kata).

**Alert **: PG-13.  
**Summary**: Dua puluh fakta tentangJames Potter dan Lily Evans, dari prolog sampai epilog.

**---**

**Cerita Cinta**

**---**

1. Kalimat yang diucapkan James Potter ketika ia bertemu Lily Evans untuk yang pertama kalinya di peron 9 3/4 adalah : "Ma…ntelmu bagus", diikuti dengan kening Lily yang berkerut dalam, keheranan.

2. Sebenarnya, kalimat yang nyaris meluncur dari mulut James adalah : "Manis". Bukan efek Cokelat Kodok yang baru saja dikunyahnya. Bukan pula ia sedang bermain tebak kata dengan Sirius Black yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Namun ia terpesona, tidak lain, karena wajah Lily.

3. Lily menyimpulkan bahwa James hanya sedang 'berbasa-basi', substitusi yang sopan untuk 'aneh'. Lantas ia hanya mengangguk, dan berlalu.

4. James dan Lily tidak pernah bersalaman langsung untuk berkenalan. Mereka baru mengetahui nama masing-masing saat pemilihan asrama di Aula Besar.

5. Kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam merupakan kelas yang tidak akan mereka lupakan, karena saat itulah, selain merupakan kelas pertama mereka di Hogwarts, juga kelas dimana James dan Lily memasang baliho tidak berwujud bahwa mereka saling membenci satu sama lain.

6. Ketika ditanya delapan tahun kemudian tentang sebab pertengkarannya, mereka berdua hanya akan tersenyum, setengah malu-malu, dan mengangkat bahu. Lupa.

7. Hanya Dumbledore dan guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam saat itulah yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang jelas, katanya suatu hari di reuni Hogwarts, beberapa tahun sebelum masalah Voldemort – kejadiannya sangat memalukan. Dan ia memang telah memakai mantera pengunci memori untuk semua murid yang hadir di kelas saat itu untuk melupakannya. Peristiwa itu dikenal dengan nama Insiden Boogus-Doopus.

8. Tiada hari bagi James dan Lily tanpa bersilat kata. Bom kotoran dan kutukan ringan turut ikut serta, tidak jarang.

9. Keduanya mendapat profit dari perseteruan tahunan itu. James mengaku kalau otaknya lebih lancar mengerjakan Arithmancy setiap melihat wajah Lily memerah karena emosi. Lily mengaku kosakata dan kemampuan argumennya bertambah dua ratus persen daripada sebelum ia menjadi murid Hogwarts.

10. Tanpa disadari bibit-bibit romansa tumbuh di antara keduanya. Beretiolasi dengan subur, di tengah penyangkalan atas perasaan mereka masing-masing. Beberapa orang mencoba menyadari mereka – alas, bahasa tubuh mereka menunjukkan dengan sangat jelas dan nyata! – namun keduanya hanya berjengit ketika mendengar nasihat teman-temannya. Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, perlu usaha besar untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi dan menggantinya dengan ekspresi mual. Plus, baik James maupun Lily sebenarnya tidak pandai berakting.

11. James jatuh cinta pada Lily di pertengahan tahun kelima. Katanya. Hanya pada Sirius ia mengaku, bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Lily sejak James menatapnya untuk pertama kali di peron 9 ¾. Namun egonya terlalu besar untuk mengejarnya saat itu juga.

12. Lily –akhirnya- jatuh cinta padanya ketika untuk yang ke-entah-berapa-puluh-kalinya James berlutut di tengah jalan yang tertutup salju putih tebal untuk mengajak gadis itu kencan di suatu tanggal pada pertengahan bulan Desember, tahun kelima, ketika mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Hogsmeade. Lily tidak bisa untuk menyangkal perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

13. Kabar tentang mereka menjadi pasangan menyebar lebih cepat daripada penyebaran spora lumut kentang Profesor Sprout (yang mendapat hak paten dari Kementerian Sihir sebagai tanaman sihir yang bereproduksi paling cepat di dunia sihir), namun keduanya butuh waktu untuk memahami sifat masing-masing secara lebih mendalam. Juga butuh kesabaran yang sebanding dengan luas samudra Pasifik untuk menghilangkan kebiasan saling cekcok yang sudah melekat selama lima setengah tahun lebih. Bukan hal yang mudah.

14. Hari Valentina tahun berikutnya menjadi titik balik hubungan James dan Lily yang saat itu sudah nyaris tidak bisa diperpanjang. Dengan tujuh buket bunga mawar, lima kotak cokelat, tiga cupid, dan berakhir di bawah satu mistletoe, Lily yakin James adalah yang terbaik untuknya, dan _vice-versa_.

15. Semenjak itu, keduanya tidak dapat dipisahkan. Secara metafora.

16. "Jadi, kapan kalian akan memberi kami cucu?" adalah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut ibunda James saat mereka mengundang Lily untuk makan malam di kediaman Potter, liburan musim panas selanjutnya. Lily mengetahui darimana kebiasan James yang selalu bicara dengan ceplas-ceplos itu diturunkan.

17. Orang tua Lily menganggap James sebagai anak laki-laki mereka yang hilang begitu mereka bertemu. Hari itu berlalu dengan menyenangkan dan sangat cepat, nyaris saja Mr. dan Mrs. Evans lupa pada tujuan awal pertemuan tersebut karena sibuk mengajak jalan James sampai akhirnya Lily berteriak histeris agar semua yang berada di mobil saat itu untuk fokus pada perencanaan pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung dalam waktu dekat. Kendaraan itu segera berputar arah ke Diagon Alley untuk mencari rancangan gaun, dan lain-lain.

18. Hari dimana James Potter dan Lily Evans bersumpah untuk saling mencintai dan melindungi sepanjang hidup mereka adalah hari dimana Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, dan Peter Pettigrew, di bawah pengaruh berat _fire-whiskey,_ bertaruhan bahwa Potter junior akan datang ke dunia tidak lebih dari satu tahun lagi. Masing-masing segera mendapat satu getokan sepatu dari Lily yang dengan tidak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan para Marauder tersebut (juga mengingat fakta bahwa mereka berdiskusi dengan suara berdesibel tinggi) ketika ia baru keluar dari kamar kecil. Lily kembali bersanding di samping James di meja utama dengan wajah yang sangat menyerupai tomat rebus.

19. Lupin keluar sebagai pemenang taruhan tersebut karena sesuai dengan tebakannya, yaitu tepat tiga puluh delapan minggu kemudian, tangis perdana Harry James Potter memecah kesunyian malam yang menegangkan di kediaman orang tuanya. Tidak ada yang lebih membuat James bangga selain komentar koleganya yang mengatakan bahwa tidak pernah mereka melihat persamaan wajah yang begitu serupa antara ayah dan anak seperti ia dan Harry. Lily berproklamasi bahwa ia akan segera memberi Harry seorang adik perempuan, seorang Lily junior, supaya terjadi keseimbangan. Sementara James hanya tersenyum getir dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin sembari mengelus tangannya yang baru saja disembuhkan dengan mantera pemerbaikan tulang sebagai manifestasi dari diremas semalaman oleh istri tercinta.

20. James membuat satu simpulan tentang kebahagiaan. Dan itu adalah saat dimana ia membuka mata untuk menyambut hari yang baru, menemukan bahwa Lily dan Harry masih berada dalam pelukannya, lalu memberikan mereka ciuman selamat pagi. Itu adalah kebahagiaan. Itu adalah cinta. Lebih tepatnya, itu adalah awal dari sebuah cerita cinta yang akan berakhir bahagia.

-00-


End file.
